Forbidden Ties
by Dracosnogger
Summary: Takes place 5 years after the Prologue in Deathly Hallows...and ya! Not really good @ summaries, read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Ties **_

Note: Takes place 5 years after the Prologue in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Talks about Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily, James, and Scorpius; Starts off with Rose looking back on her fifth year, then actual story goes as a flashback.

**Hey all! This is my newest fanfic! It's all about Rose and Scorpius and there "forbidden relationship" ;) So ya, this takes place like I said before, 5 years after the prologue in the book!!!! Tell me what you think about it!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

_Looking Back at time_

I looked out the window of my compartment at all the greenery rushing past us. I sighed, as I looked at everything going by, I reflected on past events from this year. I

can't believe how stupid I was. My family told me over and over again, but I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen. I didn't listen, and this is what I get. I was momentarily

interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the compartment door open. There in the doorway stood a guy with a very pale complexion, platinum-blond hair parted

very neatly down the middle and a very thin and pointy face. Scorpius Malfoy. The reason for everything that happened this year. He was the last person I wanted to

see right now. I was debating what to do to him when he spoke in his soft and sweet voice. The voice he only ever used with me.

"Hey Rose," his voice barely a whisper

"Humph," I turned my attention back to the window

"C'mon Rose. You can't hold onto the past forever you know. You have to forgive and forget, isn't that what you always said?" I just stayed silent until the train came

to a stop, and I knew we were back at King Cross Station. I got up and picked up my backpack and the book I had been reading when I first boarded the train and

turned to face Scorpius for the first time since he came in.

"Well Scorpius. It was nice knowing you. Have a nice summer." And I strode out of the compartment leaving Scorpius to just sit in the compartment all by him self.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2!!!! Rose comes home to her parents...does she tell them about the certain Slytherin that's been on her mind for a while now? Or does she wait??? READ AND FIND OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Coming Home to memories_

I got off the train to find Hugo already talking to Albus, James, and Lily. I went to catch up with them when a pair of hands closed around my eyes.

"Guess Who!" Said the man in his best singsong voice, and in an instant I knew it was my father. But today, I didn't feel like playing the game we did every summer at

the station. So, I just turned around to face my dad and said,

"Hi dad." in a tired voice and hugged him. He seemed surprised, because he didn't hug me back at first, and then hugged me tighter.

"Hi Rosie, did you have a good year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. It was fine." was all I could say. When I pulled away, he looked at me carefully like to make sure I hadn't drugged myself on the way home. He kept eyeing me,

and even though it made me uncomfortable, I didn't say anything. When I hugged dad, I felt safe, really, besides him and Uncle Harry, he's the only guy whose arms I

feel safe in. Then came mum. When I hugged her, I wanted to cry, but didn't because we were in public. But, being my mother, she sensed that I didn't feel good at all.

She pulled away and told my father to get Hugo and go, and to invite the Potter's and Teddy and the others over for dinner.

When we finally got home, I went straight to my room. I didn't hug anyone, or tell them how much I missed them, but just left, silently, like a ninja. A few minute later,

mum came up with a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Rose? Here, I brought you a sandwich. I figured you'd be hungry after such a long ride home." Of course I was hungry. I was starving. I had missed the snacks trolley

in the train because I was too upset with Scorpius to think about eating anything. But before I could even eat it, mum gave me a hug. Her hair now a nice chestnut

color, smelling like fruits and citruses. All these familiarities made me want to cry, and that's exactly what I did. Along with crying, I told mum about everything that

happened this year, about Scorpius, about how we've been dating, and how it all went wrong. And even though mum doesn't like the Malfoy's much, she just sat there,

with me in her arms listening to everything I was saying. It felt good to do that for once this whole entire year.


End file.
